Frosting Pink and Blue
by Krakenknight
Summary: Kyoko tries a naughty spell of Sayaka and Madoka. It leads to Futa fun. Spoilers for Madoka Magica series inside. For Kinky no Kyoukai


Frosting Blue and Pink

The way time travel worked was complicated, Homura knew that better than anyone. Every time she jumped back in time, the universe around her changed. Sometimes the changes were small, sometimes they were big. This time, things seemed a complete wash, but she found herself unable to abandon Madoka until the very end.

Homura's natural inclination was always selfish, it came with her single-minded obsession. She hadn't expected the curse. Every cycle had its own variations, and the fabulous frost queen felt it was the monkey's paw of her wish. She never seemed able to save Madoka, and every revolution brought different witches and challenges.

She didn't care much for the other girls. Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko already made their choices, they weren't her problem, but it still did make her jealous how Madoka kept surrendering herself to save all of them. Homura couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy about that. She wanted Madoka to be hers and no one else's. That possessive streak had driven her across the stars and it continued to push her in her impossible dream to save the sacrificial lamb. As the cycles continued, Homura became more hardened. The determined time jumper didn't even try to save the other girls any more. She didn't even care what happened to them. Sayaka and Kyouko were noise now. She had probably cared about them too, once upon a time, back before cycles of disbelief had worn her down, and she was never going to repeat the mistake of letting Mami find out how things end for magical girls.

The bespectacled beauty of a magical girl had no time for such ridiculous foolishness, this would be the timeline she won the battle. This would be the time she finally beat the Kyubei at his own game. And that meant that she would protect Madoka. She was already a magical girl, this time, but there was still hope.

Every cycle, most of the witches were different. It seemed that the flows of causality were slightly different each time Homura reset the clock. Homura had never seen half the magical girls that must've birthed these disturbing labyrinths, yet somehow they each filled her with a sense of dread. Watching Kyoko and Sayaka work together to fight the witch was an odd phenomenon.

Homura herself was watching from the shadows, making sure that her precious beloved wasn't about to meet a fateful end.

It was a rare timeline where Kyouko and Sayaka decided to team up rather than engage in conflict. They were a good team, even if they did compete a bit for the grief seeds. The grinning she-devil still occasionally rubbed Sayaka the wrong way, but they seemed to be a cohesive unit.

A small part of her felt a pang of jealousy at that. Without her direct involvement, it seemed the other magical girls formed a much more cohesive unit.

She blinked in surprise as the labyrinth began to burn and disappear. It appeared that at least for now the witch had been defeated.

"Man that witch was tricky," Remarked Sayaka, sheathing her sword and making a face as Kyoko pulled up the grief seed.

Kyouko Sakura stretched her arms and gave a cat-like yawn. She had a good meal this afternoon but still felt underfed as they wound their way through the strange lurid labyrinth. She usually told the newbie to go to hell, but somehow she felt a pang of sympathy for the aqua haired girl. She really didn't have much skill, and the kinds of witches they fought seemed to be geared for difficult battles.

That and there was a more selfish reason too. Kyouko hadn't previously felt much of a sexual appetite while growing up, but she definitely felt something for Sayaka. The girl's selfless stubbornness was an attractive characteristic. Maybe with the right motivation, she'd get to be more than friends.

The Red devil of the magical quintet was a tricky one, ever since that stuff with her dad she'd vowed to only want to use magic for herself. It was like a security blanket, and even though they were in a labyrinth, all she could focus on was the growing heat when she thought of Sayaka.

Her body felt sticky, a strange intensity seemed to take over her form. She groaned and gasped as she felt the heat rising from her chest. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and even if it was just physical, the talented trickster knew how to get what she wanted.

As her soul gem began to flicker, Kyouko grinned playfully. he felt the rush of her spell running through her with raw sexual magic. Taking that witch's grief seed had given her just the boost of energy she needed to make all of her dreams come true.

'Never use magic for anyone other than yourself,' that was Kyouko's motto, and right now she was going to do something very selfish. It wasn't a love spell, just a lust spell, but it hit both of the unsuspecting magical girls full from behind. While the others rocked on their footpads, Kyouko took the opportunity to make sure they were out of public view and into a corner alley.

Satisfied her spell was working, the fiery-haired femme fatale grabbed Sayaka by the front of her shirt and kissed her hard, the infectious nature of her lust spreading into the other girl like wildfire. The lust spell intermingling between them as Madoka gazed on in unexpected heat.

The scarlet siren spent a few moments to appraise all the ecstasy she was wallowing in, taking full advantage of the situation, hands running down the side of her newly made lover's beautiful form. She drank in her soft skin, her own slightly calloused fingers dancing against psych's supple flesh, guiding the blue-haired beauty where she needed to go.

Kyouko was beyond joyful to feel her affections returned. Sayaka's tongue slipped between her lips, and the two girls wallowed in the seductive sensation as they fell into the lava of lust. Both girls groaning at the impression of their pleasure.

All the while Homura bit her lip and leaned against the wall groaning. She was surprised at how this show was turning her on. She only had eyes for Madoka, but watching two magical girls in the heat of passion… She was still a girl after all.

After all, what she was watching unfurl wasn't a curse, it was a spell similar to the one that Homura had considered using to fix her eyes. The time-travelling magical girl gasped as she watched Sayaka reaching into her lover's bottoms and slipping her hand around the newly formed cock.

The aqua heroine and her crimson counterpart continued their erotic dance a little longer, hands massaging fingers playing with one another. Sayaka couldn't help as she found herself slowly guided to her knees on one side. Kyouko grinned her satisfied smirk, petting the blue-haired beauty and licking her lips as she awaited her promised pleasure time.

Sayaka groaned, kissing the crown of Kyoko's colossal cock and enjoying the taste of the magically infused member.

"Come on Pinky, Sayaka is lonely down here," groaned Kyouko, petting her lapis locked lover gently, teasing her cute tomboy haircut.

Madoka froze a moment before nodding shyly, Kyouko grinning her sly grin. The girl was like a juicy apple, a shame to waste all by herself.

"Come on Sayaka, give your friend a little sugar," tittered the fiery futanari, placing a hand on each girl's head, guiding them together in a sumptuous display of sapphic sensation.

They were kissing around the mischievous magical girl's cock. All of the girls were infected now, the spell's energy running and arcing like lightning on the entire area.

Madoka was so cute, although Kyouko was sure that Pinky was going to do a lot more than kissing before the evening was out. The mischievous magical girl was more interested in pleasuring herself than others.

Her magically enhanced member began to twitch, the pulse of seed sliding down her shaft into Sayaka's waiting mouth.

Kyouko grinned, relishing frosting her fellow magical girls in white seed, feeling a surge of pleasure as Sayaka and Madoka received her gooey gift.

Sayaka got a decent amount of seed down her throat before pulling back.

"That's it girls, feel my love," teased the crimson locked lady. Madoka blushed and hesitated, but Sayaka got the gist pretty quickly, happily sharing her sweet seed sundae with Madoka.

"Big cake, round cake, right in front of me, I think your face is like cake to me," chanted Sayaka, taking the opportunity to lap the excess seed from her best friend's astonished mug.

"You taste good Kyouko-san," murmured Madoka, taking a few dribbles slipping between her adorable trembling lips letting Sayaka kiss her.

Kyouko watched them snowball a little longer before grinning manically. With a pulse of blood red energy pulsing through her, Kyouko wordlessly lifted the sexy Sayaka to her feet, her erection already hard again.

"Bend over gorgeous," she commanded, caressing her thighs languidly. "I think you've earned your reward."

Sayaka nodded eagerly. Placing her hands on the side of the nearby wall, she braced herself, perfectly presented for Kyouko's inspection.

The crimson magical girl placed her hands on Sayaka's rear, kneading it like little dough, magic melting the bottom of her outfit to give her exploring hands better access. Kyouko felt the tip of her magic wand pushing deep. The two girls moaned in unison as they became joined at the hip.

"Way better than any boy, right?" hissed Kyouko, thrusting deeper into Sayaka, taking the opportunity to enjoy her lover's pleasure. She had to share this; to give the aqua heroine the pleasure she had enjoyed.

Sayaka was aware something was happening to her too, the sudden heat and blooming pleasure from losing her virginity was starting to combine with whatever wicked spell Kyouko was casting.

Just as she was being stretched inside, she could feel her lover's fingers pinching her swelling love button. Just as Kyouko had transformed herself into a fabulous futanari, it was time to share the love.

Sayaka gasped another orgasm overflowing from her drenched sex. She loved the sensation of the crimson champion bottoming inside her. Her body sang with the rhythmic plunging of her lover, loving how it combined with the incredible excitement of growing a whole new sex organ. She panted hard, her aqua eyes misty with joyful tears as Kyouko shared her erotic magic.

"More, more!" she begged, feeling Kyouko redouble her efforts.

She almost didn't register her position change as Kyouko lifted her up and impaled her on her own shaft while giving Madoka access to their joined sexes. Madoka was very much getting in on the experience, happily suckling on Sayaka's sumptuous girl-cock.

Homura moaned, a part of her wanted to step in, to stop the lurid perverted display happening just out of her reach, but the look of ecstasy on Madoka's face made her relent and hold back. Instead, her own soul gem began to glow vivid violet, her clit twitching in response to the show. She stuck her fist in her mouth, biting her index finger hard as the magic began to elongate her soaking sex.

She was super envious of Sayaka, wanting to take the other magical girl's place, if only for a while, now that she had the hardware to match the two primary coloured magical girls. she clicked her heels to save her Madoka when she felt… The third primary color in their quintet.

Golden ribbons wrapped around her legs and arms, Homura panted in surprise as Mami wrapped her cock in golden tethers.

"Akemi-san… can you help me?" asked the blonde bombshell seductively, her eyes sparkling with the same lust glittering in her eyes as she tightened her ribbons around Homura's turgid cock.

Homura gasped at the strong sensations of being constricted so erotically.

"You like to watch, don't you?" panted Mami, grinning and moaning.

The time turning witch groaned, her eyes crossing. Just out of her reach, down in the alleyway, she could see Madoka easing herself onto Sayaka's shaft. Her beloved was losing her virginity, and here she was, just out of reach.

"Oh my. She's really getting into it, isn't she?" remarked Mami, her own dripping sex rubbing on the ribbons. "I"ll have to try it later," she groaned meaningfully, tickling the time witch's magnificent magic wand.

The amazing Akemi tried to respond, only to find her mouth filled with more goldenribbons.

"They're getting ready to finish," tittered the tea and cake magical girl, clapping her hands with obvious amusement. Homura strained against her bindings, yowling into her makeshift gag as she gazed down on her beloved's ecstasy filled face.

Kyouko on Sayaka was essentially one in spirit, every thrust from the mauve magical girl was magnified by Sayaka consummating of the trio in one long train. Pleasure never seeming to stop, spanning from height to height.

the trio let out a scream, Sayaka unleashing her load first, spraying Madoka's insides with a fresh load of frothy frosting as her own crimson lover did the same to her. Madoka felt her body tremble and the trio fell to the ground, a seething, sweating mess of magical girls on the dingy city side street.

The trio panted, the lust magic flowing through them still.

Sayaka rolled off her lover, kissing Kyouko hard before turning to Madoka and repeating the process.

"That was amazing," groaned the cerulean haired swordswoman. "We need to do that again."

Her crimson counterpart let out a low chuckle gripping her hands together and slipping in for another kiss.

"Well maybe we can do a sleepover," she suggested, lightly pulling at Sayaka's girl cock. "After all, I'm sure you'd like to return the favour," she teased, taking a moment to lick the juices from Madoka from Sayaka's shaft.

"Deal," giggled Sayaka.

"you too Pinky," added Kyouko, petting Madoka on the head.

The trio of magical girls didn't bother fixing their clothes, only one goal in their minds: continuing the sordid affairs somewhere else.

Up on a nearby rooftop, Homura Akemi lost her virginity and got ready for a long night. Mami was eager to get her reward too.


End file.
